1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine vibrator, especially to a turbine vibrator that has an unbalanced rotor driven by gas momentum so the turbine vibrator vibrates with a specific frequency when the rotor rotates.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A turbine vibrator is mounted on a device, such as a storehouse, a stirring apparatus, a pulverizer and the like. A high-pressure gas flows into the turbine vibrator to push an eccentric rotor. As a radial momentum of the eccentric rotor changes, the eccentric rotor as well as the turbine vibrator and the device vibrate. Thus, grains stuck on a wall or in a corner or an aperture of the device are shaken out.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional turbine vibrator 60 comprises a housing 61, an eccentric rotor 62, two bearings 63 and two covers 64.
The housing 61 has two mounting recesses 611, two inner peripheral walls, and an air chamber 612. The mounting recesses 611 are formed respectively in two opposite side surfaces of the housing 61. The inner peripheral walls are defined respectively around the mounting recesses 611 and are threaded. The air chamber 612 is formed through the housing 61 and is defined between and communicates the mounting recesses 611.
The eccentric rotor 62 is mounted in the air chamber 612 of the housing 61 and has two shafts 621 respectively protruding from two opposite side surfaces of the eccentric rotor 62. The bearings 63 are mounted respectively on the shafts 621 of the eccentric rotor 62.
The covers 64 are respectively mounted securely in the mounting recesses 611 of the housing 61. Each cover 64 has a peripheral wall and a pivot recess 641. The peripheral wall of the cover 64 is defined around the eccentric rotor 62, is threaded and engages a corresponding inner peripheral wall of the housing 61. The pivot recess 641 is formed in an inner surface of the cover 64 and is mounted around a corresponding bearing 63.
To manufacture the housing 10 by a lathe, a through hole is formed firstly through the housing 61 and has an internal diameter the same as an internal diameter of the air chamber 612. Then a carriage of the lathe is moved toward one side surface of the housing 61 and forms one of the mounting recesses 611 of the housing 61 and a corresponding threaded inner peripheral wall. Afterwards, the housing 10 is turned over and the other mounting recess 611 and a corresponding threaded peripheral wall are formed.
However, under a manufacturing function as described, axes of the mounting recesses 611 of the housing 61 are not easily aligned. Thus, positions of the covers 64 and the shafts 621 of the eccentric rotor 62 are offset. Consequently, as the eccentric rotor 62 rotates, the shafts 621 of the eccentric rotor 62 endure shearing force and fracture easily. Furthermore, while additional reference positions are needed when holding the housing 61 in specific positions with jigs, manufacturing processes to the housing 61 is lengthy.
With further reference to FIG. 6, moreover, threaded directions of the inner peripheral wall are reversed. Consequently, fastening directions of the covers 64 are also reversed. Therefore, when the conventional turbine vibrator 60 operates and the eccentric rotor 62 rotates in a specific direction to vibrate the conventional turbine vibrator, one of the covers 64 gets tighter to the housing 61 and the other one of the covers 64 gets looser and may even drop from the housing 61.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a turbine vibrator to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.